1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a boiler plant for carrying out this method.
2. Discussion of Background
Particularly in the case of premixing burners with flue gas recirculation, during the startup operation and, in particular, during the ignition air instead of flue gas is conveyed into the reaction zone in addition to the normal combustion air. Due to the undesirable increase in the air coefficient, the ignition of the fuel/air mixture is hindered or made impossible, flame stabilization is weakened and pollutant emissions during startup, in particular CO and UHC (=unburnt hydrocarbons), are increased.
Admittedly, the undesirable increase in the air coefficient in the startup operation can be prevented by means of other measures. At the forefront, here, is the possibility of regulating the startup by throttling the blower due to a reduced motor speed. Such precaution is costly, however, and, in the event of installation at a later date, is highly complicated, since the blower would have to be equipped with a frequency converter, which is why such a measure is hardly acceptable for use in boiler plants.